falllout equestria projecy back in time
by linkiepie2214
Summary: this is my first time uploading something like this to and you all have to know that i do not do this a lot and it may take some time for me to update this story and any other ones that i will upload to here.
1. prolog

**Prolog**

 **By D. J. K. H pie**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own my little pony, my little pony friendship is magic, equestria girls or fallout, fallout 2, fallout 3, fallout new verges, or fallout 4, and I do not own little pip or anything from fallout equestria, doctor who or any of these that are name carters or anything of the shows games of fanfiction all belongs to their respectful owners all I own is my OCS linkie pie, death change and teddy light and drivel luna sniper and I do not own will every own anything that I will pond out of an all of it will go to their rightful people (yes I do know luna is in that name but it is a part of an name not just by itself so I am alright and I am going to say in this I have not yet key word yet copyrighted me work but I do want some created if you do deceased in stealing my fic.)_**

 _A/N this is the first fic I am doing on here I use to do this staff on but I am using an school lap and for some reason it will not allow me to use it anymore so I find this website and going to use it and if any of you are wondering what my user name was for fanfiction it was linkie14 and now that that is over with I think it is time to get to the story you all came here to read so without anything else to say let's begin fallout equestria project: back in time and this was all made doing season six of my little pony and I have play a little of fallout 3, fallout new verges and a whole lot of fallout 4. Before we begin here is a wronging contents blood, gore, drugs, swearing/cussing, breaking the 4_ _th_ _wall (by pinkie pie and discord and my oc linkie pie.) and chaos (don't ask why you will see why later.) and thank you kkat for making the first fallout equestria fanfiction and making this world of Fallout Equestria._ __ _This is what I am using to single there is an song._ ** _This mean it is all of the cheaters or my doing the disclaimer._** This means it is a latter.

 _(Linkie p.o.v)_

"Hi there I am linkie pie and yes I am talking to you all reading this donie does not know that I am doing this right now he want to use the both room so I thought I mate see what she was up to then I saw this and want to wright a little bit for you all out there before pinkie or discord gets here and mess up all of donie hard work." "Hay linkie I thought I told you and the other two who could break the 4th wall to stay away from my work that in clouds my fanfictions and tall the other two if I see any of you doing anything bad or changing my work at all that I will make shear they will not see the moon light of luna or day light of celestia sun at all for at least a good year or two get it but I see that you wanted to make shear that the other two did not make this very bad I will let you go this time do not let me see you doing this angina get it." "Yes donie I get it." "Hay you talking about my and discord donie and linkie?" "Yes we were and oh do not teach donie work at all in you two want to see luna and celestia moon and sun light and one more thing this is an good story idea donie I canted believe it take you this long to come up with it." "Oh like any of you three were any help so let the story star unless you three want some bucking of my 9m postil up yours plot holes and my firing it of in there now do any of you little britches want that." " ** _No we do not want that at all are wonderful and fair master of this world._** " "Now that that is out of the way now to our stray!"

In the land of equestria after the long war of the zebras and ponies and the wasteland was created now 60 years after little pip give the wasteland like world bake it sun light and lot the new bowers of the elements of harmony but these bowers have not had the elements of harmony after they wear use to recreate the once green land of the world and after that the elements of harmony would not work and now they are need angina but no one know where they are and so war break out angina but this time there was a way to stop by going back in time and making sure that the first war that stared all of this was not started at all so that this future would not happen and that the new green land would not have to be new and have the old world stay the old world have nothing to do with any of the left over stuff from the wasteland and with that it was not hard for linkie pie to ask if she and her friends death changeling and teddy light. Linkie pie is a dark blue unicorn with blood red eyes with a circle with a lock for a cutie mark and is a mare. Death changeling is a changeling with a skull that is on fire for a cutie mark and has 2 different forms and have the normal powers of changelings and death changeling is a meal pony **_(forget they were called)._** Teddy light is a dark green and black unicorn with a star on a teddy bear for her cutie mark and teddy light is a mare. And drivel sniper Luna a zebra that has a very good shot that can hurt somepony from at 400 feet and her cutie mark like thing is a sniper rifer with Luna moon under it and a drivel face above it. And all four of them are from the stable 124 and they still had their pip bucks 9,009 **_(it is over 9,000! If any of you get the joke you get a muffin.)_** And are with the apple rangers who want this war and the war before it to never start so after a little bit of training and teaching how to work the time travel drives nickname the T.A.R.D.I.S **_(yes I just did that and no I do not regret it.)_** that the four of them call girl and the four of them have two key each just if they loss one of them they still can get in. and the doctor was their teacher and he teaches them as much as he could and when that was all side and done all they had loft to do before they could go back in time was they need some weapons that would like good in that time witch they wear lucky in getting and thanks to their pip buck 9,009 they could store their staff and there was an built in soft wear that allows the pip buck to take the form of a watch and each one had a difference in the forms. With the pip bucks to their watch forms and all four of them in per-war clothes they are ready to go back in time to stop this future from ever happening and stop the wars to come after it and all those ponies who died doing the startled of the end of the war that started it all. And with that the T.A.R.D.I.S and are four friends go back in time to stop this all and with a big flush of light they enter into the time vortex.

 _A/N and that was the prolog I hope you all like and if it same like it was all over and not happen that is because this was setting up the plot of the main story that will start in the next chapter witch will be called_ _ **in the per-war time part 1.**_ _I hope you like and plx tall me if I spelled or have an grimmer error at all in this fanfiction that I made for you all out there._


	2. Chapter 1: per-war time part 1

_A/N I hope you all like this chapter and the rest that will come and I think I will have it all planed and set up when this chapter is post for how many chapters this fanfic will be because I am making all the chapters before I upload anything and I don't like having nothing to do will I am thinking or trying to make more fanfiction for you all to read and I don't have an editor for this I do all be myself but if any of you want to you can help me edit my staff but do not change to much of it._

(In the Tardis and linkie P.O.V)

"How much longer linkie into we get there I want to blow something up all ready and I am growing very brood?" ask a somewhat upside down death changeling. "like I side before death changeling I would tell you when we are there how about you go and blow up some of the death claws that somehow get in here and be careful there are 4 one of is a female and I think she is starting a nest north west of here so go and take care of it will you death changeling?" asked linkie pie. "Yes something to do at least now lest get this party with a bang!" side an exceeded death changeling for the **"** new play **"** thing to play with. And with that he was off to find and kill all of the death craws that are in the Tardis. 10 seconds after he left a latter came out of a fire place near linkie pie and she caught it in her blood red magic and open it and read it.

(The latter)

 **Dear witch every of the four gets this first I just want to tell you all that you would like to land somewhere in the ever free forest in per-war it was lest Dangerous** **then it was in this time line so don't be scared of it and when you do land in there look for a zebra named zecora she will help you and she can be trusted and tell where and what you are so she can help and after all that is side and done you should ask her where the per-war elements of harmony and tell the elements what will happen if they do not stop it and she them and zecora your pip bucks and guns to show that you are from the future and to let you see Luna and not here sister because Lunas sister does not need to know this and she would be more stress when the war begins and we need no war at all and make the light bringer happy and stop the beginning of the end to an end before for it ends.**

 **Your commander the doctor**

 **p.s if you get this first linkie I hope you and your friends have a good rest of your lives and I more thing about your pip bucks they stop you from fading away and it add a nether 222 years to your lives so when you stop the war I made it like that just if someone starts a war there so that you can stop it and hope keep that per-war world from becoming the wasteland it is here.**

(Back on the Tardis Linkie pie .)

When linkie finished reading the latter to herself, death changeling, teddy light and sniper **_(I made drivel luna sniper name shot so that you don't have to read the whole thing and I was lazy and did not want to type the whole thing out)_** step in and ask who the latter was from. "it's from the doctor and says we have to do some staff and land somewhere that is doing this time less harmful then it is in the future and death changeling have you killed all the death craws." Side linkie pie. "Cool and yes blow every last one up to where Luna lives now." Side death changeling. "So how long do you think we have left into we are in the post?" asked teddy light. "I think 5 seconds or so." Side linkie after she typed in where they want to go and less than two second went bay and they wore in the ever free forest near zecoras hut.

(Zecora P.O.V)

 ** _A/N I am not going to do what zecora normally do so sorry about that and anyone who has done zecora before will know why I do not do what she normally do._**

Outside of zecora hut a big white flush came and went away just as fast as it came and where the white flush was an pink and gold dollhouse was there **_(hay I mate have taking some of doctor who staff but not that not ever)_** witch woke up the sleeping zecora. "What was that?" asked the still somewhat asleep zecora. Zecora decided to go and take a look at what woke her up. After she gets out of her hut she sees the pink and gold dollhouse next to her hut. After a little bit of her brain fight on if or if not to knock on the front door and see if anypony lives in it and ask when and why they build and move next to her and the latter won so she want up to the front door and knocked on it and side "hello there is any one home and if so why did you build this house next to my hut." The door open up to a nether zebra that side "Hay linkie there is a nether zebra at the door is it that zebra named zecora that the doctor told us to find?" "sniper I don't know let her in so that I can see her and if it is her we should explain what the hack we need her for and how we get all the staff she is about to see." Side linkie. Sniper let zecora in and what zecora say wowed her to no woods the dollhouse was bigger in the inside then the outside. "Wow this is just wow I did not think that anything like this was made in the world." Side a very wow zecora. "Oh you seen nothing yet but if you are not the zebra we are looking for we will have to get reed of the idea of this and keep on looking for the right one." Side teddy light next to death changeling who was still in his first changeling from. "Why do you have a changeling on broad of this whatever it is?" ask zecora. "Oh that is death changeling don't worry he want hurt you unless you make him angry or linkie pie says to." Side sniper. "Who is this linkie pie you spoke of?" asked zecora. "I am linkie pie and the Tardis has confound that you are zecora so it is time to tell you why and how we are here." Side a dark blue unicorn. "ok so this is the Tardis and it is a time traveling machine that allowed us to come here from the future and there is a war coming between the zebras and ponies and when the war ends no side wins and the whole world is turn into a wasteland of nothing but doing the war things called stubbles wear made and the four of us come from one called stubble 124 and are here to stop the war before it begins and are teacher/commander told us to find you and tell you everything and ask were we can find the elements bowers of this time and tell them what we just told you so that we can get to see luna but not her sister for resounds we do not want to talk about right now so does all this make sense to you zecora?" after linkie pie finished zecora just look at them and side just one word. "yes." Side zecora. "Ok so what do you think we should do now because that was all the commander told us to do?" ask linkie pie. "I think you all should sleep and wait into morning and let me get some more sleep because you woke me up and then in the morning I can show you to the small town were the elements are." Side zecora. "Ok sounds good to us we could us some sleep." Side linkie. But unknown to the five of the there was a nether flush and they was a pony robot miles away in a clearing but she think she should wait into morning to do anything else.

A/N i hope you all like this chapter and I be working on the rest of this.


End file.
